Fairy Pageant
How To Play The Fairy Pageant, is an extremely important day in the Fairy World. It's a chance for every Owner to dress their Fairy Dolls in all the beautiful outfits they've collected and compete in various categories. Owners around the world will be able to see and vote for each other's Fairy Doll, and decide who is the Best Dressed in each category. The Fairy Pageant is split into three periods: Entry Period During the Entry Period, you can select which Fairy Dolls you wish to enter into each category. Remember there are prizes simply for entering categories, so be sure to fill each one. Just be sure to remember that you cannot enter your Fairy Doll into the Pageant outside off the Entry Period. Also, make sure that your Fairy Doll is wearing an outfit that fits her category perfect. Pageant entry follows the five steps below. #Tap the Now! button on the Fairy Pageant top page. #Choose a Fairy Doll to submit. #Choose a category to enter. #Record a comment to be show on her voting page. You can choose from a ready-made list. #Check that all the details are correct, then tap the Entry button to complete her Pageant entry. You can always cancel and re-enter your Fairy Dolls as often as you like during the Entry Period. Tap the Now! button on the top of the page, then select an already-entered Fairy Doll to remove her entry. Please remember though, only one entry prize is available per Fairy Doll, no matter how many times she is submitted for entry. Your Fairy Doll will be entered with whatever expression is visible in My Room, so please check her Affection before you enter. The Premium Expression Settings will also be counted, if you wish to change her expression freely. * Changing your Fairy Doll's name after entry will be reflected in the Pageant, too. However, changes made to expressions, outfits, or nicknames will not be reflected after entry. Voting Period The Voting Period allows you, to vote for all the beautiful Fairy Dolls that have been entered into each category. When you go to vote, you will be shown two Fairy Dolls side-by-side. Please make sure to choose one that fits the category most perfectly. If you simply cannot decide, there is always the option to Skip. The more you vote, the more CP you'll earn. You can also receive prizes for reaching certain numbers to votes cast each day. There's just so much to win. * Please note that while statistically speaking all Fair Dolls are set to appear evenly, you may not be able to see each and every Fairy Doll entered. Continuous Vote Bonus The Continuous Vote Bonus is received by continuously voting for the Fairy Doll with the most votes of the two presented. *Skipping a vote will reset the Continuous Vote count. *If two Fairy Dolls have the same number of votes, either one will count as a Continuous Vote. *If you receive more than one Continuous Vote Bonus at the same time, they will both be sent to you. Results Period The Results Period allows you to check final vote counts for the Fairy Pageant. You will be able to see your entered Fairy Dolls' final votes, as well as the rankings for each category entered. The top 10 Fairy Dolls in each category will each receive the Best Dressed Prize. The top 3 Fairy Dolls will be displayed with big promotion, too. Don't worry though, all entrants in the Rankings will be receiving a prize. CP Rankings will be announced along with the other prizes. Category:Pageant